Electronic device such as data storage devices may operate based on multiple supply voltages. For example, a disk drive may receive a first supply voltage used to power control circuitry such as microprocessor or a preamp circuit, and a second, higher supply voltage used to power the actuator system that actuates the head over the disk and power the spindle motor that rotates the disk. An electronic device is typically designed to meet certain customer design constraints, such as a maximum current or power that may be drawn from each supply voltage, or a maximum ripple current allowed on each supply voltage line. For example, an electronic device may be connected to a supply voltage of a host computer that also powers other peripheral devices using the same supply voltage. If the electronic device exceeds the specified constraints of the supply voltage, it may adversely affect the operation of the other peripheral devices and/or the operation of the host computer.